Arthur Weasley
Arthur Weasley ( February 6, 1953-present) is a Pure-blood Wizard born to Septimus and Cedrella Weasley (née Black) and has two brothers Bilius and one unknown brother.Arthur is the husband to Molly Prewett and the father to six boys and one girl. Arthur later on becomes the grandfather to 5 boys and 7 girls, and the great grandfather to 9 girls and 4 boys.Arthur becomes the patriarch for the Weasley family. Arthur is a firm believer that all magical and Muggle people are equal. From 19-19 he attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy and was sorted into Gryffindor , is a member of the Order of the Phoenix , Arthur is an employee for the Ministry of Magic Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. Biography Early Life Arthur was born on February 6, 1953 to Septimus and Cedrella Weasley (née Black).Arthur's mother Cedrella was disowned for marrying a "blood traitor," due to her family believing strongly pure-blood supremacy. Arthur is the youngest son among his family having two older brothers Bilius and one unknown brother. Attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 19 to 19 and was placed into the Gryffindor House. Hogwarts Years Year 1 (19 - 19 ) During the sorting cermony Arhor gets sorted into Gryffindor House and meets older classmate Molly Prewett and Gideon Prewett during the feast. Year 2 (19 -19 ) Arthur meets younger school mates Mason McKinnon at the Library. The three boys began to form a friendship being only one year apart. Year 3 (19-19 ) In 19--, during his third year Arthur choose to take muggle Studies , due to his fascination with muggles.Arthur and his friends Mason and Jeffery meet muggle-born student Faith Ross while attending a Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff Quidditch match.Arthur is very fascinated by Mason and Faith's muggle upbringing and often seeks their advice when completing his muggle studies homework. Year 4 (19 -19 ) Year 5 (19 -19 ) In the middle of fifth year, Arthur met and began dating fellow Gryffindor Molly Prewett . While at school Arthur got caught out of bed and was severly punished by the school caretaker Apollyon Pringle after he and Molly went for a night-time stroll one evening . Arthur and Molly double date with Faith and Mason during a school dance. Year 6 (19 -19 ) During Arthurs sixth year at Hogwarts Arthus loses his virginity to his girlfriend upperhouse mate Molly Prewett,which results in the pair concieving their first child. Year 7 (19 -19 ) During seventh year Arthur proposes to his girlfriend Molly Prewett and the pair gets married during winter break.Also during the winter break Arthur become's a father for the first timeon Novemebr 29,1977 to a baby boy named William Arthur Weasley. After Hogwarts Arthur gets a job in the Ministry in the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. In May 1971 , Arthur and Molly concieve their second child Charlie Weasley who is later born on Decemeber 12,1972.Arthur becomes a father for the third time two year later to a son names Percy Weasley. Arthur and Molly move to the Burrow and become neighbors with Xenophilius Lovegood , Amos and Luka Diggory . Arthur also joins the first Order of the Phoenix with his wife and the pair would often offer their house as a meeting location. Physical Appearance Arthur is a tall and lean man in his early 20's. Arthur has the Weasley trade mark red hair and blue eyes. Personality and Traits Arthur is a fun,honest,trustworthy ,reliable and hardworking man. "That's what's held Arthur back at the Ministry, honest as the day is long, reliable, trustworthy and able... all qualities guaranteed to stop you moving forward at the Ministry these days." -An attendee of his older son Bill's wedding . Even though Arthur is a Pure-Blood Wizard ,he refused to discriminate against muggles,muggle-borns, half-blood witches and wizards,half-breeds or cursed beings such as werewolf's like Remus Lupin,or giants/half-bloods like Rubeus Hagrid. This believe alone made many other Pure-Bloods such as Lucius Malfoy label Arthur as a blood Traitor. Arthur was very fascinated at how Muggles were able to go about their lives without magic. Whenever he found himself in close proximity to them, he had a hard time containing his enthusiasm. This can be demonstrated when he met close friends Ted Tonks and Faith Ross-McKinnon. In addition to his Ford Anglia, Arthur also collected a number of other Muggle items. He had a large collection of plugs and batteries, as well as other undisclosed items in his shed. Arthur even fixed up a motorbike and gave it to fellow Order Member Sirius Black . Relationships Family Molly Prewett is the wife of Arthur Weasley and the mother of their 7 children. Molly is the moree stern partner in the relationship. Septimus Weasley (Father) Cedrella Black (Mother) Bilius Weasley (Brother) Fabian Prewett (In-Law) Mr. Prewett and Gideon Prewett (In-Laws) Tessie and Muriel Prewett (In-Laws ) Friends Ted Tonks and Andromeda Tonks Mason McKinnon , Faith Ross-McKinnon Sirius Black Magical Abilities and Skills Charms: Arthur is very skilled at Charms, having put various charms, spells, and enchantments on Muggle objects. This can be seen when he charmed a car to be able to fly and become invisible. Also he was able to enchant Sirius's flying motorcycle to produce fire like that of a dragon's as a weapon and a brick wall as a defence from the tail-pipe. He was also able to conjure a corporeal Patronus in the form of a weasel, which is very advanced magic. As a member of the Order of the Phoenix, he was able to send messages using his Patronus. Duelling: Arthur was a skilled duellist. Non-verbal magic: Arthur was able to perform a nonverbal Oculus Reparo. Transfiguration: Arthur was shown to be sufficient at this type of magic. He was able to performconjuration, an advanced form of Transfiguration; for example, he conjured several chairs for his family when they came to visit him at St Mungo's, with seemingly little effort. Apparition: Arthur was shown to be adept at apparating, as he was described as making a faint "popping" noise. Inexperienced apparition users made a loud "crack". Gallery Fabian.jpg Eddie-Redmayne-007.jpg Eddie-Redmayne-Gotham-2014-Cover-Photo-Shoot-002.jpg Eddie-Redmayne-Les-Miserables-22.jpg eddie-redmayne.jpg Fabian2.jpg large-1.jpg tumblr_nk5v9tY4OK1qci06eo1_500.jpg Fab.jpg eddie-redmayne.png article-2289094-187A39FA000005DC-506_634x801.jpg|4th year nrm_1421751195-eddie-redmayne-modeling-knitting-catalogue-1.jpg|4th year 2941673d0da7e0146d64a00a5b43e517.jpg|Grant, Viv and Arthur 771590956173542715bbebde938fe477.jpg|Arthur and Viv tumblr_ne8r1fIrlo1qlugqwo2_500.jpg|Grant and Arthur lily-collins-at-the-dinner-celebrating-eddie-redmayne-golden-globe-award-jan-2015_1.jpg|Viv and Arthur 24A550FE00000578-2907059- So beyond proud Lily Collins poses with Eddie Redmayne s Golden-a-27 1421089295865.jpg Fabian and Iris.jpg|Arthur and his date Iris 0dfd5e525959666476198c6ffcac9e23.jpg 5144e84c5cb5769e0c1eff1c18510a0e.jpg e115175c196303a84d8b6ccaad5c7d7f.jpg tumblr_o8ejwpcneJ1roci9qo1_1280.jpg 22d06ba99b5a0b10ffbff9b755f130e2.jpg 70c4b164d2dfba2a9d8bffe17dc7ccf8.jpg Eddie_Redmayne_by_Gage_Skidmore.jpg Eddie+Redmayne+Amanda+Seyfried+NBCUniversal+56IZK_f2_A4l.jpg largefabian and tonks and grant.jpg 0f4bc2d474b7f9e2e995384646c435f3--eddie-redmayne-les-miserables.jpg 001x005.jpg 02e95f85022225257ebaf35fab1719df--british-men-british-actors.jpg 3ac1b1b8d7a0f605c5b87fa472eaaf7f.jpg|Trying to be cool in 4th year aa947f041452dff2145ee0c7a81810f8--brown-eyes-eye-candy.jpg|young Arthur eddie_redmayne.jpg EQRv-7Eg.jpg Tumblr mjty13kLMK1raj5t4o1 500.png 2C3FC6B200000578-3232627-image-m-51 1442138056432.jpg I0000UAMI P9RpM4.jpg 2BFEA2C300000578-3223397-image-a-109 1441463453410.jpg 11400002_981586938552415_529823161_n.gif Tumblr inline p7gdy9khGY1rt2432 540.gif Tumblr mnw177XHwv1s93vsfo3 500.gif Tumblr mnw177XHwv1s93vsfo2 500.gif Giphy-i.gif Giphyghgh.gif Tumblr minlufZ7Qn1s4wmqto1 500.gif c76eef306697ded41a6beeb8e5bad6d7.jpg 635839798533127006-XXX-EDDIE-REDMAYNE-009-77789928.JPG 635857995028690816-XXX-EDDIE-REDMAYNE-007-77789912.JPG eddie-redmayne-omega-and-the-first-master-chronometer-globemaster-5-e1438053958195.jpg Weasley Weasley Weasley Arthur Category:Weasley Family Category:Pure-Blood Arthur